Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Types of Enemies Guards Guards are a common enemy in Notoriety. ''They're already at the target of the heist when you arrive and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. There are six variants of '''Guards': * BrickTech Security Guards ** Appears in almost every heist ** Carries pistol or MP5 ** Use pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras Elves Elves serve the role of guards in the Gift Factory mission, they've been recently added and are convertable, easy to kill. * Appearance in Gift Factory * Carry the Broomstick pistol. * Doesn't use pagers * Convertable. * Doesn't carry key cards as the mission doesnt require any. Club Thugs Note: Club Thugs will be removed on revamp single Old Nightclub is won't in game before got revamped * Appear in Nightclub * Carry pistols * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * Not convertable. Warehouse Guards (Murkywater Guards from Payday 2) Note: Warehouse Guards will be removed on revamp single old Shadowraid won't in game before got revamped * Appears in Shadow Raid * Carries a G17 pistol * Uses pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Has more health than the other variants of Guards * Not convertable. * Bank Guards ** Appears in Big Bank ** Carries pistols ** Uses pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras ** Convertable but the head guard. * Casino Security ** Appears in Golden Mask Casino ** Carries pistols ** Uses pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Not convertable. Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They're the first on scene once the police are called. There are two variants of '''Police Officers: * Pistol Officer ** Carries a M1911 or another low-damage pistol ** Convertable. * Shotgun Officer ** Carries a Shotgun ** Convertable. Technician Technicians 'are a semi-common enemy in ''Notoriety. '''Note: Technician will be removed on revamp, will be readded soon * Clears scene of contraband * Carries Raven semi-automatic shotgun * Not convertable. Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common enemy in Notoriety. * Carries a taser instead of a gun ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move *** Reload *** Fire gun under their own will * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty * Not convertable. Battle Medics The battle medics are rare to spawn in any difficulty but spawn on mostly Hard or above. * Carries a JP36 * Able to heal enemies at any time. * Able to heal self. * Wears average armor. Federal SWAT Team The Federal SWAT Team is a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on scene soon after Police Officers. There are three roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: * Assault ** Carries a MAC 11 sub machine gun ** Commonly spawns ** Wears light body armor ** Uses smoke grenades ** Convertable. * Shield ** Carries a riot shield and a Glock 17 pistol ** Moderately spawns ** Not convertable. * Sniper ** Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle ** Moderately spawns ** Not convertable. * Heavy ** Enemy still In testing ** Carries a M16 (Non-obtainable by players) ** Rarely spawns ** Wears heavy body armor ** Spawns only on Anarchy ** Convertable. FBI Hostage Rescue Team The FBI Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, are a common enemy in Notoriety, ''if there are hostages present. Their arrival on scene is signaled by officers radioing "Send in the H.R.T.!" and their assault is signaled by them saying "Rescue Team Charlie going in." * Carries a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Wears moderate body armor * Commonly spawns if hostages are present; spawns on any difficulty * Uses smoke grenades and flash bangs * Convertable. '''Local SWAT Team' The Local SWAT Team 'is an uncommon enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: * '''Assault ** Carry an AMCAR assault rifle ** Commonly spawns ** Wears moderate body armor ** Uses flash bangs ** Convertable. * Shield ** Carries a riot shield and a MP5 sub machine gun ** Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: spawns on any difficulty) ** Wears moderate body armor ** Not convertable. * Sniper ** Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle ** Higher fire rate than Federal SWAT Team Sniper ** Spawns only on higher difficulties ** Wears light body armor ** Not convertable. The local SWAT team arrives on scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. The Captain and Captain's Officers The Captain '''and his eight '''Officers are a rare enemy in Notoriety. The arrival of the Captain will be signaled by law enforcement in the area shouting "Captain's here!", "Captain in the A.O.!", etc. The Captain and his men can spawn on any difficulty. Note: Captain and the Captain's Officers will be removed on Revamp, will be readded sometime * Captain ** Carries a riot shield and a P22 pistol ** Assault wave ends when he retreats ** Not convertable. * Officers ** Carries riot shield and a MAC 11 sub machine gun ** Not convertable. Dozers Dozers are the highest level of law enforcement than can be legally deployed. There are three variants: * Bulldozer ** Wears a brown E.O.D. suit ** Carries a shotgun ** Spawns on Hard ( Revamp : Very hard - Anarchy ) ** Not convertable. * Killdozer ** Wears a black E.O.D. suit ** Carries a shotgun ** Spawns on Very Hard, Nightmare, and Anarchy. ** Not convertable. * Skulldozer ** Wears an urban camo E.O.D. suit ** Carries a Brenner-21 light machine gun ** Spawns on Anarchy ** Not convertable. Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. * Takes down heister immediately, regardless of health and/or armor * Gives off green glow * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare. * Can also fight like a normal cop (uncommon) * Convertable, but very hard to get near without being downed. BrickTech Security Contractors BrickTech Security Contractors are an elite unit deployed by BrickTech in response to robberies. * Carry an AMCAR assault rifle with a red dot sight * Wears light armor * Spawns only on Anarchy * Convertable. Gallery Category:Gameplay